Nachts
by o.O lovely Melody o.O
Summary: Hermine hat Albträume. Der Gedanke an Bellatrix lässt sie einfach nicht schlafen. Auch Draco hat Albträume... Info: Hermine und Draco sind Schülersprecher. Die geschichte spielt in dem Jahr nach dem Krieg. Das Trio ist wieder in Hogwarts. Wenn ich genug nachrichten bekomme, schrieb ich vielleicht weiter :)


Hi hi ihr :)

ich kann gerade nicht schlafen...  
also hab ich gedacht, ich schreib ne Geschichte :) wäre natürlich nett, wenn ihr einen Kommentar da lassen würdet

Eileen

* * *

Sie konnte diesen Tag nicht vergessen. Er war mit jedem Detail in ihr Gehirn gebrannt. Als sie so wehrlos auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Kein Ausweg in Sicht. Und nun, als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug war, verfolgte er sie bin in ihre Träume. Der Ort, in dem sie eigentlich der Herr sein sollte. In dem sie alles erreichen konnte. Doch jetzt waren sie nur noch eine Qual. Hermine war immer froh, wenn die Sonne aufging. Dann konnte sie die Bilder und Worte für einige Stunden verdrängen, bevor alles wieder anfing. Immer und immer wieder. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob es überhaupt keine Möglichkeit gab, dass sie wieder beruhigt schlafen konnte. Nur bei dem Gedanken, an Schlaf, der nicht von den Schreien Bellatrix Lastranges dominiert war, lächelte sie. Doch das war undenkbar...

Wieder ein Mal, wachte sie schwer atmend auf. Die Stirn feucht, von kaltem Schweiß. Hermine zog die Decke, die sie im Schlaf von dich getreten hatte, über ihren zitternden Körper. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich in dem weichen Stoff und hielten ihn fest, als ob ihr Leben an ihm hing. Die Tränen kullerten unbemerkt über die geröteten Wangen der Gryffindor und verschwanden in ihrem Kopfkissen. Nur die dunklen Flecken verrieten, dass sie jemals da gewesen waren. Hermine schaute auf ihren Wecker. 4:38. Nicht gerade eine gute Zeit zum Aufstehen. Und trotzdem konnte sie nicht mehr liegen bleiben. Die Angst erneut einzuschlafen war viel zu groß. Langsam, stellte sie einen Fuß neben den anderen auf den kühlen Holzboden. Ihre Hände hielten sich an der Kante der Matratze fest. Hermine zwang sich ruhig zu atmen, als ihr erneut ein Bild der Frau durch den Kopf schoss, die ihr ihre Ruhe gestohlen hatte. Sie strich sich eine ihrer Locken hinter die Ohren und fasste nach ihrem Bademantel. Hermine seufzte, als der flauschige Stoff ihre kalte Haut berührte. Mit noch leicht unbeweglichen Fingern verknotete sie das Band um ihre Hüfte und zog den Mantel weiter zusammen. Als ob sie so die Kälte des Frühlingsmorgen ausschließen konnte. Ihre kartierte Schalfhose rutschte immer wieder über ihre Fersen, als sie langsam die gewundene Treppe zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum runter schritt. Das 'Wohnzimmer' der beiden Schülersprecher. Der Raum erglühte im schwachen Mondlicht und ließ in geheimnisvoll wirken. Hermine kauerte sich auf dem weichen Sofa zusammen und ließ den schweren Kopf auf die Lehne fallen. Ihre Verwandlungshausaufgaben lagen immer noch auf dem Tisch vor dem Kamin. Hermine schaute sich in dem großen Raum nach einer Beschäftigungsmöglichkeit um. Neben ihren Schulbüchern, lagen nur noch Dracos Feuerblitz und seine Quidditchausrüstung herum. Das Mädchen seufzte und ging zu Fenster. Sie hatte einen guten Blick auf den Verbotenen Wald. Hin und wieder, konnte man Hagrid und Fang herum spazieren sehen... aber um halb fünf in der Nacht natürlich nicht. Die Brünette setzte sich auf sie Fensterbank und legte die tränenbefeuchteten Wangen an das kühlende Glas. Milliarden von Sterne übersäten den Nachthimmel über Hogwarts.  
"Granger?" Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte nicht gehört, dass Malfoy zu ihr gestoßen war. Sie drehte sich zögernd um und sah in Mitten im Raum stehen. Er sah müde aus. Nicht müde, weil er nicht geschlafen hatte, sondern müde mit der Welt.  
"Was machst du hier unten?", fragte Hermine mit leicht heiserer Stimme. Sie rutschte von ihrem Platz am Fenster und setzte sih neben ihren 'Kollegen' auf das Sofa. Dieser rieb sich stöhnend übers Gesicht.  
"Das könnte ich dich auch fragen, Granger.", meinte er, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Er hatte Augenringe und seine Haare fielen ihm in die grauen Augen. Sogar einen Dreitage-Bart hatte er. Nicht wirklich typisch für ihn. Doch sie hatten sich verändert. Krieg veränderte die Menschen. Jeden Einzelnen von ihnen.  
Hermine schaute ihn an: "Albträume. Du?"  
"Albträume.", antwortete Draco mit einem kleinen..._winzigen_ Grinsen um die aufgerissenen Lippen. Die Gryffindor nickte verstehend. Schon oft hatte sie ihn Nachts schreiben hören...genau wie er sie. Meist wollte es keiner zugeben, dass es ihnen schlecht ging. Doch mit der Zeit, hatten sie so etwas ähnliches wie eine Vereinbarung. Einer von ihnen holte heiße Schokolade für sie, machte ein Feuer und sie diskutierten über die Lehrmethoden der Lehrer. Es ließ die Erinnerungen für einen Augenblick unwichtig erscheinen. Wenn die beiden Freunde/Ex-Feinde redeten, erschien wieder ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Und nicht nur einmal, waren die Beiden zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen. Aneinander gedrückt auf dem engen Sofa. Doch bisher, hatte immer nur einer, Albträume. Nicht beide.  
"Soll ich uns eine heiße Schokolade machen? Du könntest dich um das Feuer kümmern.", warf Hermine mit rauer Stimme in den Raum. Der Blonde neben ihr nickte nur stumm und ließ sich weiter in die Kissen sinken. Das Mädchen richtete sich langsam auf und trottete in die Küchen. Nicht mal 5 Minuten später kehrte sie in den nun wärmeren Raum zurück. Draco saß im Schneidersitz vor dem brodelnden Feuer. Er murmelte ein Danke, als Hermine ihm die dampfende Tasse reichte.  
"Komisch oder? Dass wir beide nicht wissen was wir machen sollen.", durchschnitt Draco die Stille, "Beide sind wir überfordert mit der ganzen Situation. Doch Beide sind wir zu stolz und Hilfe zu suchen." Hermine schaute ihn aufmerksam an. Er war der einzigste, der über ihre 'Schlafprobleme' bescheit wusste. Nicht einmal Ron und Harry wusste es.  
"Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich was mit einem Malfoy gemeinsam habe.", nuschelte Hermine und nahm einen großen Schluck ihres Kakaos. Ihre Finger wärmten sich langsam auf, während sie die Tasse umschlossen.  
"Worum ging es bei dir?", fragte Draco. Hermine war sofort klar, worüber er redete.  
"Das Übliche: deine gestörte Tante. Du?", antwortete Hermine schnell und verdrängte sofort den Gedanken an Bellatrix wieder.  
"Das Übliche: Der Tot meiner Mutter." Die Brünette nickte und sah ins Feuer. Sie schwiegen. Irgendwann waren sie sich der Gegenwart des Anderen gar nicht mehr wirklich bewusst. Beide schliefen ein. Nebeneinander zusammengekauert. Einer von Dracos Armen lag um Hermines Schulter. Und wie immer wenn sie nebeneinander schliefen, hatte keiner einen Albtraum. Sie waren einfach nur entspannt. Und vielleicht, können sie sich eines Tages gegenseitig heilen. Den Anfang hatten sie schon lange gemacht...

* * *

so das war es. bin froh das es zu ende ist. kann fast die augen nicht mehr aufhalten :)  
Ich hoffendases auch gefallen hat und das ihr mir einen Kommentar da lasst. Wenn ich weiterschreiben soll, sagts mir bitte :)

Eileen


End file.
